Talk:Nana's Run/@comment-184.181.127.200-20191124023052
The two blobs kept on gulping up energy until suddenly they stopped once they smelled the same energy they were gonna get. But soon, when the two hands touch, Thrasher and Blastus fought over it and then started to roar. The two started to fight with each other until the Horrorbots came in and gasp. Weenus: Oh my God, this fight is getting out control! Do something! Tacklebot: Don't worry, I have an idea! Megawatt, follow my lead or something! Thrasher and Blastus keeps on wrestling until they stop when Tacklebot and Megawatt put on blind folds all over their head and they started to panic. Thrasher: Oh no, I can't see! Blastus: I can't see! (screams) Tacklebot: Uh oh, hey hey hey! That's enough! Talk! The blobs started to argue whose fault is until Tacklebot breaks up the argument. Tacklebot: Whoa, whoa! What's wrong with guys?! Megawatt: You two are best friends! Why are you two fighting, you known each other ever since kindergarten! So tell us one at a time why you are fighting! Both: No! But, the blobs cross their arms and suddenly their earnings starts to break. Tacklebot: I have an idea, we'll talk to them separately. Tacklebot talks to Blastus while Megawatt talks to Thrasher why are they fighting. Megawatt: Look, Thrasher. You have been at each other's throats with Blastus for weeks. Tacklebot: You two have been buddies ever since kindergarten. So why are you angry at him?! The blobs suddenly gasp and realize why they are fighting. Thrasher: It all started when Molly told me that the cookbook is Blastus's diary. Blastus: He read it but he got angry at me saying that he was mean, (in tears) I meant he was meaningful. Thrasher: And then, and then he yelled at me and that we had a huge argument last night. I don't know why he said that! Megawatt: Well here's what he really meant! Megawatt shows Thrasher the notes from Blastus' diary and shows him that huge misunderstanding. Thrasher: Thrasher is mean-ingful?! The blobs become sad. Thrasher: So that was Blastus meant to say, huh? Megawatt: Yeah dude, but what you said to Blastus really hurted him dude, you should have never let a misunderstanding get in the way of your bond with him. Tacklebot: I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings but Thrasher is more important to you than anything in the whole world. So how does that make you feel now since you had a fight with him. Thrasher and Blastus develop tears as they finally miss each other. The blobs speaks in a different language and burst into tears and the Horrorbots manage to put the blobs against each other's bodies. Tourette: Well, being with each other now really meant that a lot to you. You two just had your first fight but that doesn't mean the end of your friendship. Tacklebot: We'll leave you two alone now. Thrasher and Blastus still shed tears but then they smiled once they knew how much they are sorry to each other and heads back to sleep.